


爱情转移

by Ormosia_0511



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 艾利, 转生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ormosia_0511/pseuds/Ormosia_0511
Summary: 带着记忆转生的利威尔与没有记忆转生的艾伦，在另一个世界相遇……
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑社会老大艾伦X酒吧服务生利威尔

“兵长…利威尔兵长…喜欢您…喜欢…”

“兵长…利威尔…兵长…如果能够转生的话…我一定会…再次找到您的…到那时…您一定要…一定要…咳咳咳…”还未能说出内心深处的话语，艾伦便猛地开始咳嗽起来。

“艾伦，别说话了，我会带你回去的，韩吉一定会有办法救你的，你再忍忍。”利威尔看着为了救自己而被巨人们撕扯地满身伤痕的艾伦，心里不免感到一阵钝痛。

“不…没用的了…我的身体已经无法再修复了…利威尔…兵长…这里危险…您…快跑…我现在这样…无法变成巨人再次保护您了…请您一定要照顾好自己…如果还有来生的话…我一定会…”

“艾伦！艾伦！不要！艾伦！”利威尔眼看着怀中的少年永远地闭上了双眼，再也没有一个少年天天跟在你的身后，不厌其烦地说着喜欢你，再也没有一个人他的眼里心里满是你，再也见不到那双熠熠生辉的金黄色的眸子，再也见不到那金黄色眸子里满到可以溢出来的爱意。

“铃铃铃铃铃…”一阵急促的闹铃声将利威尔从梦境中拉了起来，利威尔烦躁地揉了揉眉心，昨夜的宿醉所导致的后果便是现在快要炸裂的头痛。

“啧，烦死了…怎么又梦到那时的场景了。”利威尔强忍着头疼的不适，草草洗漱了下，也顾不得吃什么早餐，便披上外套去了酒吧。

自由之翼酒吧，位于这个城市最为繁华的中心地区。不同于其他别的酒吧，这个酒吧，灯光虽耀眼，却没有那般喧闹；音乐虽劲爆，却是如瀑布般让人畅爽；红酒虽妖媚，却是那般的诱人。和气的服务生、帅气的调酒师成了这里最美的点缀。因此这个酒吧便成了那些有头有脸的人物常来驻足享乐的地方。

“哟，利威尔你怎么来了？不是昨天说了让你今天别来了嘛！昨天喝了这么多酒今天还逞什么强！”忙着打扫的韩吉看着正准备进去换衣服的利威尔，不禁数落道。  
“我从来没有无故请假的习惯。”利威尔说着面无表情地拿着工作服走进了试衣间。

“唉，死鸭子嘴硬。”韩吉看着走远的利威尔，撇了撇嘴。

“昨天是艾伦的忌日吧，你每年的这个时候都会喝的酩酊大醉。”韩吉状似无意地说着，轻巧地像是在谈论着今天的天气。

利威尔擦杯子的手明显地顿了一下，“嘁，闭嘴！臭四眼！别多管闲事！”

“利威尔，你明白的吧。”韩吉像是没听到利威尔的警告，自顾自地说着，“不知道为什么，我们都延续着上一世的记忆而转生，但是艾伦是先我们离去的，所以我们并不知道他是不是和我们一样转生了。就算这个世界里有一个和他长的一模一样的人，但是他也已经没有前世的记忆了，他不是你的艾伦。”韩吉放下手中的杯子，一脸严肃地看着利威尔。“你明白吗？”

“啧，吵死了，我当然知道，别给我说多余的话，臭眼镜！”听完韩吉话的利威尔不禁更加烦躁起来。

啊…他明白，他当然明白，他比谁都要明白，早在那时艾伦就已经离开他了，永远地离开他了。只是他自己不愿意承认罢了，看着自己和其他伙伴能够转生，便认定艾伦也能够转生，并且像他们一样带有前世的记忆。

这个信念让他漫无目的地在这个世界寻找着，带着对艾伦的愧疚，度过了一个又一个春夏秋冬。

“你明白当然是最好，那么多年了，我们任何人都没有遇到艾伦，就连和艾伦长的相像的人也没有遇到过。够了，利威尔，别再折磨你自己了，也别再折磨我们了。就算再多的愧疚也都已经过去了，相信艾伦也不希望看到你为了他变成现在这副样子。放下吧，利威尔。”

啊…放下吗…

“叮咚！”酒吧的大门蓦地被人大力地推开，门上的铃铛随之发出一阵脆响。被打断思绪的利威尔不禁被惊地抬起了头，望向门外的来客。

迎面而来的是两名身着黑色西装带着墨镜的高大男人，俨然一副黑社会的样子。

“啊…那个，这两位客人，酒吧还没有到营业时间，请您到了营业时间再来吧…”韩吉看着两人的穿着打扮以及一副旁人难以亲近的气场，深知不好得罪，便陪着笑解释道。

“我们就是看中现在不是营业时间才进来的。”一名男子说着从口袋里掏出一张黑卡，“没有密码，想刷多少都可以，这个酒吧我们现在包了，一直要用到你们营业，明白了吗？”

“诶…这不太好吧？这…”韩吉还想再说什么，另一名黑衣男子不知何时掏出了一把手枪抵在了她的额头上，“我奉劝你还是乖乖听话，识趣点，不然我也不知道会发生什么。”

韩吉见状立即双手举起呈投降状，“是是是，这位先生说的即是，你们想用多久就用多久，用到这个世界毁灭也不要紧，想怎么样就怎么样…”投降的话说着说着又成了调侃。

“啧，有完没完？活腻了是吧？”黑衣男子说着便预备扣动扳机。

“诶，我说你们啊，什么时候才能学会不这么粗鲁啊？”入耳的是一副饱含磁性的声音，不同于这两名中年男子的声线，这声音的主人应是一名年轻的男性。

这声音…这声音是？利威尔猛地抬起了头，望向发出该声音的人。入眼的是一名年轻的男子，棕色的头发，起码有着一米八五的个子，虽然被墨镜挡住了大片的脸，也遮不住他俊美的长相，宽肩窄腰，笔挺的身材，一身纯黑色的修身西装，一看便是穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的模子。

“少主！”黑衣男子一听便慌忙收起了枪，纷纷跪倒在地。

年轻男子走到吧台前，摘下墨镜，那双金黄色的眸子便再也掩藏不住，就这样毫无防备地暴露在了利威尔和韩吉的面前。

“呐，我们就借用一下这个酒吧，营业前就还给你们，可以的吧，姐姐？”说着还调皮地眨了眨眼睛。

犹如被雷劈中炸的外焦里嫩的韩吉好不容易才缓过神来，“啊…好…好好，你用！你用！”

“艾伦…”利威尔望着眼前这个金眸棕发的男子，低喃道。“哐啷！”还没缓过神来的利威尔手中的杯子就这样毫无预警地落在了地上。

听到响声的艾伦的不禁将头偏了过去，二人的视线就这样毫无保留地交织在了一起。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 口／后入／dirty talk

“放肆！我们家少主的名字也是你可以随便乱叫的？识趣点的就给我滚远点，少在这儿碍事儿！”说着一名黑衣男子倏地从怀中掏出一把手枪，抵在了利威尔的额头上。

“滚！”

“听到没有？我们少主让你们滚！”黑衣男子听到自家老大的发话更是嚣张不已。

“我是让你滚。”年轻男子说着轻而易举地提起黑衣男子的衣领，猛地向边上甩去。

“啊！”黑衣男子被这一甩飞出去好好几米远，捂着发痛的胸口不解地望着他的老大，“少主？”

艾伦并没有搭理他，他的眼神一直都像猎人锁紧猎物般的盯着利威尔，像是要将他看出一个洞来似的。

出乎意料地，艾伦突然向利威尔伸出了手，“你好！我叫艾伦•耶格尔。”利威尔依旧沉浸在艾伦也存在于这个世界上的震惊中，以至于压根就没有注意到艾伦向自己伸出了手。一直在边上观战的韩吉也终于看不下去，立即用自己的胳膊肘撞了一下发愣的利威尔，“发什么呆呢，利威尔，这位先生问你话呢！”

“啊…”好不容易将自己从混乱的思绪中拉了出来，低头看着艾伦伸出的手，小心翼翼地将自己手放进艾伦的手中，“利威尔•阿克曼。”

利威尔略显苍白的肤色与艾伦健康的小麦色形成了鲜明的对比，啊…这个人的手，这么小这么软的嘛？艾伦不禁暗忖道。感受到手里的小手想要抽回去的触感，艾伦不免坏笑一下，突地捏了捏利威尔的手并把人往自己身前一带，“很高兴认识你啊，利威尔。”猝不及防地就被眼前的人一把拉了过去，利威尔不免有些慌乱，一不小心便又跌入那双金黄色眸子的漩涡之中。“我也很高兴认识你。”说着用力将自己的手从中抽出，像是什么也没发生过似的面无表情地继续干活。

啊…真有趣。艾伦看着眼前这个矮小的男人，他的一举一动都在吸引着他，他清冷的嗓音，他略显苍白的肌肤，他灰蓝色的眸子，他淡漠的神情。

想要得到这个男人。

想听到这个男人在自己身下承欢呻吟。

想看到他因情欲而涨红的脸。

想看到他被自己干得欲仙欲死的表情。

想看到他精致美丽的脸庞上布满泪水。

啊…想要…想要知道他褪下这副淡漠的神情后的样子，是不是和我想象的一样骚浪不堪。

想要知道他西装裤下包裹着的挺翘的臀部，是不是也像手那样柔软。

想要…想要他的一切…

想要在他的肚子里射满自己的精液。

想要看到他的臀部因自己的顶撞而发红。

艾伦不禁感到喉咙发紧，他咽了口口水，发现呼吸都变得急促起来。

他发现自己被轻易挑起了欲望。

“给我拿一瓶Sassicaia到包厢里来，啊…利威尔，你帮我拿过来。”艾伦说着朝他调皮地眨了眨眼。

“哟，利威尔，你帮我拿过来。”韩吉不怕死地学着艾伦的声调又重复了一遍。当然啦，不免就受到利威尔飞来的一记眼刀。

“噫～利威尔你好凶哦！重色轻友的家伙，你刚刚看小艾伦的眼神明明那么的含情脉脉温柔似水浓情蜜意…看我的眼神却是那么的凶神恶煞横眉怒目如狼似虎…利威尔我真的好伤心哦…我们明明这么多年的兄弟了…”说着韩吉还假意地抹了抹眼睛。

“啧，臭四眼，要是你不想你的嘴被我撕烂的话，趁现在马上给我闭上你的嘴！”

韩吉一听，立马撇了撇嘴，不说话了。

看着利威尔拿着Sassicaia远去的背影，韩吉不免又嘟囔道：“哼，就知道欺负我这种好人，看我们家的艾伦小天使怎么惩罚你！嘿嘿嘿…”想到利威尔刚刚拿过去的那瓶Sassicaia，韩吉不免阴笑着推了推眼睛。

“咚咚咚…”

“进来吧！”

刚一进门，利威尔便看到坐在沙发上的艾伦，两只手随意地搭放在沙发上，西装早已褪去了，领带被扯松了挂在脖子上，衬衫大喇喇地开着，露出一大片小麦色的胸肌。

“耶格尔先生，您的Sassicaia。”利威尔说着倒了一点在酒杯中，鞠了一躬后便打算离开。

“诶等等…利威尔，我没说让你走吧？还有，叫我艾伦。”说着拿起高脚杯，晃了晃杯中血色的红酒，慢慢地饮下，喉结顺着他的吞咽而上下滑动着。那双金黄色的眸子在利威尔进来后就再没有离开过他一分一毫。

“你们先下去吧，没有我的命令，谁都不许进来。”

“是！少主！”说着黑衣男子们纷纷退下，包厢内便只剩下艾伦和利威尔两个人。

“耶格尔先生，如果您想找人陪您喝酒的话，我可以为您去找几个漂亮的女人。离酒吧营业还有些时间，我想我该去工作了。”说着便打算离开。

“慢着！”艾伦从沙发上站了起来，慢悠悠地走到利威尔的身边，“我说过的吧，叫我艾伦，还有，我说过没让你走吧？利威尔你真是不乖呢，你说，我该怎么惩罚你好呢？”

利威尔看着艾伦满是笑意的脸，却深知这笑意背后隐含着的怒气。

艾伦突然一把将利威尔推到墙上，将其两只手抓住按在头顶上，挑起他的下巴俯身吻了下去。利威尔被他这一系列的动作整的有些发懵，还没来得及反应，就被艾伦攫住了双唇。利威尔不免惊讶地瞪大了双眼，扭动着身子想要逃离他的桎梏，却不料被艾伦更为大力地按在墙上动弹不得。

看着怀里人不安分的举动，艾伦不免更加生气，狠狠地咬了下利威尔的下唇，引来利威尔的一阵痛呼。

“唔…放…放开…痛…”趁着利威尔张嘴的间隙，艾伦的舌头顶进利威尔的口腔，有力地勾住利威尔的舌头，嘴里Sassicaia的味道在利威尔口腔中蔓延开来。一直吻到利威尔快喘不过气来，艾伦才放开了他，唇与唇分离之际还扯出一条暧昧的银丝。

“哈…哈……哈…”好不容易得到解放的利威尔大口大口地呼吸着新鲜空气。灰蓝色的眸子蒙上了一层水雾，瞪着那个始作俑者。“混蛋…”

“味道真是不错呢，利威尔。”艾伦无视利威尔眼中的愤怒，在他看来那带着泪水吊着情欲的眼神让他看得心头一颤，这双眼睛带着该死的媚，能把他勾得丢了魂。

“别这样看着我，你这副样子只会让我更加想操你。”说着艾伦用手指抚上利威尔被吮吻地红肿的嘴唇，轻轻地按压着。“你这欲拒还迎的手段还真是高明的很呢，利威尔？”

“你什么意思？”利威尔说着拍开艾伦对他作乱的手，不解地问着。

“什么意思？事到如今你还给我装傻吗，利威尔？这红酒里的药，是你加的吧？嗯？就这么着急吗？这么想被我操？”

“药？我没加过什么药！”说完突然想起离开时韩吉诡异的笑，顿时明白了一切。嘁，这该死的韩吉，我一定要剁了她的手。

“怎么？还想狡辩？你敢说你一开始没有勾引我？用那种眼神盯着我看，还说不是想被我操？”

“不…不是！噫！”

不知何时艾伦已将他打横抱起，走到沙发边，一把将他丢进沙发里。

“啊…不过也没事，我本来第一眼看到你，就想操你了，你这么做倒是省去我不少麻烦呢。”说着一边扯掉领带，一边慢悠悠地解着扣子，拉开衬衫领口，露出大片小麦色的胸肌。

他的眼睛一直直勾勾地盯着利威尔，未曾转移。嘴角带着得逞的坏笑，就像一个恶作剧成功的孩子。那灼热的视线竟盯得利威尔全身发软，快要溺死在他金黄色的瞳孔中。

“别一副贞洁烈女的样子，”艾伦说着勾起利威尔的下巴，“就你这副骚浪的样子，勾引了不少男人吧？恩？故作高冷，欲拒还迎的手段玩的还真是不错啊，连我也被你勾引了。”利威尔听着艾伦轻视自己的话语，不免心中一紧。有些难堪地别过头去，猛地拍开艾伦捏住自己下巴的手，“我不是你想像的那种人。”

“哦？有趣。那你说说看，你是怎样的人？”说着解开腰带，拉下裤腰，那巨大的昂扬便迫不及待地“啪”地一声打在利威尔的脸上。

“你自己看看，都是因为你，从刚才开始我一直忍到现在，你是不是应该做点什么，嗯？”利威尔看着艾伦眼中的戏谑，不禁有些难堪地咬了咬牙。倏地前世艾伦惨死的景象一幕幕地映入脑海，啊…这本就是我欠他的，利威尔如是想着，那就这样吧。

葱白柔软的手抚上对方炙热的昂扬，他开始积极地取悦男人的性器，轻轻舔舐起前端，再顺延那柱身缓缓地滑舔而下。

“唔嗯…”艾伦发出一声舒爽的低吼。

粗糙滚烫的舌尖沾满自己的唾液，他尽力用嘴唇爱抚男人的阴囊，舔舐的动作显得极为色气，还含住囊袋如同喘息般的去轻吮。

他慢慢挪动头部，用口腔中的炙热和粘膜，去摩擦艾伦的分身。

他把龟头吸的滋滋作响，左手还套弄着茎身，时不时地也会去照顾一下下面的两颗囊袋。感觉到男人的性器在他的口中愈发地坚挺。利威尔尽量放松口腔和喉部肌肉，想将艾伦的巨物含进去，但要把整根东西含进去实在太勉强了，才进去一半便抵到了利威尔的喉咙处，不禁让他有种干呕的冲动，于是利威尔便想将其吐出来。不料艾伦猛地发力，将肉棒送入利威尔口腔更深处。

“唔嗯、嗯……啾……唔……”

空气里，盈满了亲吻和吮吸的粘稠水声，喉咙里被堵塞的闷哼就随着鼻音满溢了出来，明明喉咙被抵住难受地想要干呕，然后发出的声音却像极了某种愉悦的呻吟。

“哦…利威尔你这个骚货…嗯…要射了…想要被射在哪儿？嗯？嘴里还是脸上？”还不等利威尔回答，艾伦便猛地抽出自己的肉棒，将精液全数射在了利威尔的脸上。

“唔…啊…咳咳……哈…哈…哈”终于获得解放的利威尔大口大口地吸食着空气，啊…刚刚他差点以为自己快被呛死了。

精液顺着利威尔的脸颊缓缓地留下，“啊…真色情啊利威尔，不愧是我看上的人，够骚。口技这么好，怕是服侍过不少男人吧？”艾伦说着用手指刮下利威尔脸上的精液，送到他的嘴边，“给我舔干净。”利威尔抬头看着艾伦，那眼里满是戏谑和不屑，灰蓝色的眸子暗了暗，却也没多说什么，张嘴含住艾伦的手指。

就像舔食肉棒一样，利威尔用舌尖在艾伦的手指尖上来回打着转，再像模仿性交的姿势般来回抽插着。

“骚货。”艾伦看到这样的利威尔不免一阵血气上涌，刚刚释放过的肉棒再一次抬起了头。

突然利威尔退出含着艾伦手指的嘴，朝着艾伦挑了挑眉毛，再一次抚上艾伦的昂扬，来回撸动了两下，说道：“有本事就用这个来干我。”

艾伦被利威尔的动作和眼前的景色刺激地又大了一圈，压下想要现在就冲进去操干的火儿，笑道：“好啊，等一会儿被我操哭了，我可是不会停的哦。”

“啪啪啪…啪…啪啪…”大腿撞击臀部的声音在安静的包厢内显得格外刺耳，利威尔不免觉得有些羞耻，便用手捂住自己的嘴不让其发出声音。

“怎么，现在知道害羞了？嗯？那刚刚是谁勾引我的？还骚成那样？”说着艾伦更为大力地掐着他纤细的腰肢操干着。突地顶到了某一点，利威尔终于抑制不住，叫出声来。

“啊……啊…哈…哈…那里…不要…不要…顶…那里…”

“嗯？哪里？这里？”艾伦说着又朝着那一点顶了一下，果真引来利威尔一声浪叫。

“啊啊啊…不…不要…啊…停下…停下来…”

“停下来好吗？你能抑制得住你自己吗？”说着俯下身去，舔吻着利威尔细白的脖颈。右手掐着他的腰，左手还不忘去抚慰他越发挺立的乳头。

“嗯……嗯…啊…哈…哈…”下身源源不断地快感加上乳头也被玩弄，刺激地利威尔不断发出动人的呻吟，太过舒爽的感觉使右边的乳头更加的空虚难耐。

“嗯…艾伦……嗯…哈…哈…”利威尔此时早已被情欲包围，不知羞耻地扭着腰臀，配合着艾伦蛮横地冲撞，右边娇艳的果实颤颤巍巍的，似是随时都会落下。

“怎么了，利威尔？现在知道叫我的名字了？嗯？”

“嗯…艾伦……艾伦…”利威尔根本无法顾及艾伦话语中的嘲讽，现在的他只想要艾伦好好地操他，右边的乳头急需被抚慰，利威尔难耐地又开始用甜腻的声音喊着艾伦的名字。“艾伦…艾伦……嗯…艾伦…”

艾伦哪里经得住利威尔的这番刺激，插在肉穴内的肉棒不禁又涨大一圈，引来利威尔一声舒爽的低吟。

“啪！”艾伦猛地朝利威尔的屁股上拍了一巴掌，那雪白的屁股立马泛红。“利威尔，别用这么色情的声音喊我的名字。”说着掐着利威尔的腰，发了狠似的朝里冲撞起来。

“啊……啊…啊…哈…哈…太…激烈…了…慢点…”利威尔被操的双眼失焦，大张着嘴任凭口涎无法控制地从嘴角滑落，滴在沙发上。

“刚刚还不是扭着屁股求我狠狠操你吗？现在怎么了，受不了了？”说着又给了他屁股上一巴掌。疼痛伴随着快感像电流一样袭遍全身，利威尔禁不住肠道一阵紧缩，引来艾伦舒爽的低吼。

“哦…利威尔你这个妖精，差点把我夹射了。”

“嗯…艾伦……嗯…右边…好痒…”利威尔甜腻的声音又在耳边响起，艾伦被撩拨地不能自已，“哪里痒？嗯？”

“乳头…嗯……好痒…艾伦……”利威尔转过头来，那双带着水汽的灰蓝色眸子望着他，看得艾伦倒吸一口冷气。

“该死。”说着右手狠狠掐上利威尔的乳头，左手掰过他的头吻了上去。根本不给他思考的时间，便长驱直入，勾住他的舌头与之纠缠共舞。

“唔…唔唔…”多余的口水顺着二人的嘴向下滑落，双重刺激让利威尔爽得想尖叫，偏偏嘴唇又被封住，说不出话来。

一直吻到快要窒息时艾伦才放开他，唇与唇分离时带出一条银丝显得淫靡不堪。下体的冲撞没有丝毫减弱，反是有一种愈演愈烈的趋势。

“哈……哈…哈…不要了…艾伦…够了…”利威尔的声音明显带上了哭腔，却不知这样更能引发艾伦的兽性，用比起刚刚更激烈的方式冲撞着。

“不要了……要被插死了…要坏了……啊…要射了…啊……要射了…”利威尔尖叫着喷射出了白色的精液，滴落在沙发上。

“就这么被插射了？利威尔？还没完哦，我今天要干到你腿都合不拢。”说着艾伦发动了新一轮的进攻。高潮过后的利威尔本就敏感，根本经受不住如此激烈的撞击，嗓子都喊哑了，然而艾伦并没有停下的趋势。

白嫩的臀部被揉捏的发红变形，更不用说被操到红肿不堪的穴口了。肉棒不知疲倦地翻搅着利威尔的小穴，带出一股股透明的粘液让两人的交合处淫靡不堪。

在艾伦疯狂抽插数百下后终于在利威尔的肠道中射出一股又一股滚烫的精液。

“啊……啊…好烫…”刚射完精的艾伦趴在利威尔身上喘着气，又极具色情地说道：“真骚啊利威尔，动不动就被插射，想必这里被不少男人用过了吧？嗯？”利威尔听着艾伦他讽刺的话，趴在沙发上并不说话。  
艾伦抽出肉棒，在巨大的龟头离开时，甚至发出“啵”地一声水声，格外色气。

艾伦穿上裤子整理好衣服，拿出一张卡放在桌子上，“这是张黑卡，没有密码，看在我挺喜欢你的份上，算是我今天操你的补偿。不过，想必没有人会出比我更高的价格了吧？”

“还有，识趣点，别再来找我了，明白了吗？”说着艾伦不再看向沙发上几近全裸的利威尔，推开包厢的门头也不回地离开。

过了好久也不知多久，利威尔才缓缓穿好衣服，拿起桌子上的黑卡，苦笑着收了起来。

啊…真糟糕呢…


	3. Chapter 3

“哎呦，利威尔，今天怎么还有力气来上班呀？”韩吉看着利威尔扶着腰略带轻飘的步伐不禁作死地调侃道。

“啊…是啊…托某个人的福，我现在的腰可是酸的要死呢…”说着擦刀的动作顿了顿，猛地将刀驾在了韩吉的脖子上，“臭四眼，昨天酒里的药，是你下的吧？”

韩吉被利威尔突如其来的动作吓得不轻，说话也不禁开始结巴起来：“啊…是…不……不是…是…”

“啧，吵死了，闭嘴！”听着韩吉吞吞吐吐的回答，不禁让利威尔更加烦躁起来。

“啊啦…你不能这样对我啊利威尔…毕竟我们这么多年好基友…俗话说好基友一生走对不对…你怎么舍得砍了你善良可爱美丽大方帅气的好基友呢利威尔？”

“再多说一个字，信不信我立马削了你的后颈？”

“停停停！麻烦停一下！我们有话好好说…冷静！冷静利威尔！我这不是为你着想吗？你看我们转生这么久了都没有遇到艾伦，就在我们想要放弃的时候，艾伦他出现了！你说这是不是上天的安排？命中注定你们要在这一世相遇！所以你怎么可以错过这么好的机会呢！上天只会青睐懂得抓住机会的人你说对不对？”

“所以，你在我给他的酒里下了药？”利威尔半眯起眼，玩笑地看着她。

“对啊！你说我容易吗我？顶着被你削后颈的生命危险，为你俩的再次相遇做贡献！”

“哦？这么说我是不是还得谢谢你？”

“嘿嘿嘿…谢谢什么的就不必了啊，毕竟我们兄弟一场，这点小事算什么！为兄弟两肋插刀对我韩吉来说根本没什么！只不过…等你俩那个啥以后嘛…你到时候把你家小艾伦借我做个实验嗯…”

“啊…那还真不错呢韩吉…”

听到利威尔对自己的称呼由“臭四眼”变为本名的韩吉不禁感到一阵后背发凉…

完了完了…生气了…真生气了…

只见利威尔收起架在韩吉脖子上的刀，猛地砍了过来，“咚！”一声，刀子削掉了韩吉的几缕头发，插在了离她不远的门框上。

“我靠！利威尔你玩真的！扎心了啊老铁！你竟然这样对我！”

“恩…不然你可以试试其他的方式。”说着又从手边抽出一把刀准备再次瞄准。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊…救命啊杀人啦…埃尔文救命啊！利威尔要砍我了…救命啊！”说着韩吉“哧溜”一声爬起来头也不回地就冲了出去。

“嘁！真烦人！”说着利威尔丢掉了手里的刀，疲惫地靠在吧台上。

“啧…腰真酸啊…”

刚回酒店不久的艾伦则更是烦躁不已，感觉干什么事都不顺心。

“啊…我这是怎么了？怎么就突然这么烦躁呢！”说着一不留神又碰掉了一个杯子。“啪”，玻璃杯落在地上发出一声脆响。

这时门猛地被人撞开，一群黑衣人持枪闯了进来，在看到艾伦没事后才放下枪支，跪地道：“少主，您没事吧？”

“怎么，你们这是要集体造反吗？”

“不不不…少主，我们是关心您的安危…您也知道您的这个身份有不少人想要取您的性命…所以我们每次都得换酒店住，就是为了不让他们找到我们。况且您最近才登上少主的位子，还有很多事情不明白…”

“所以说到底…你们就是不相信我的能力，觉得我还是个小鬼是吗？”此时的艾伦慵懒地坐在沙发上，两只手搭在沙发边，半眯着金眸看着他们。

知道自家少主的性情，这声音这眼神，分明就是快要发怒的表现。

“不不不不不…您误会了少主！我们只是无论在何时何地都要保护少主的安危啊！为了少主，我们赴汤蹈火，在所不辞！”

“哦？是吗？有趣…”说着艾伦不知从哪里摸出了一把手枪，“那你是随时随地都愿意为我而死的吧？”手枪不知何时已抵向了黑衣人的脑门。

“少主…您这是…急需发泄的表现吧？”另一名黑衣人看着艾伦的枪直指自己兄弟的脑门，暗骂他不懂得看人脸色，真的是没看到少主现在烦躁得要死吗？还自己往枪口上撞。没办法，只能冒险救他一次了。“一定是您最近事物繁忙，所以没有时间进行生理上的发泄，要不我们帮您去找一些漂亮姑娘…”

“哦？说的你好像特别了解我似的。”说着艾伦移开了顶在黑衣人头上的枪，转而走向另一个黑衣人。“那你说说看，我喜欢什么样的女人？”艾伦蹲下身，玩味地看着他。

“我…我也不知道少主您喜欢什么类型的…不过我可以每个类型都给您找一个！”

“啊…那你真棒呢，连自己少主喜欢什么样的女人都不知道啊…你这是打算把我这里当妓院用是吧？”说着原先放下的手枪又猛地举起抵在了他的额头上。

“不不不不不是…少…少主！”黑衣人万万没想到自己给自己挖了个坑，还引火上身，害怕地根本不知道说什么好。

“少…少主！要不我们帮您把昨天酒吧里的那个服务生抓过来！我记得他叫…叫利威尔是吧！对！就把他叫过来！”

“啊…利威尔…”听到这个名字的艾伦不禁放下了手枪，突然明白了自己今天一切失常烦躁的原因，都是因为那个男人，利威尔。

明白了这个的艾伦不禁更加烦躁，猛地丢掉了手枪。啧，利威尔，不就是睡了一次的男人么，不就是对上眼玩玩的男人么，你到底是有什么能耐让我今天一整天都心神不宁烦躁不已？靠！去他妈的利威尔！

“谁他妈和你说了我在想利威尔？”说着艾伦一把拎起黑衣人的领口猛地甩出了门外。

“滚！都给我滚！”黑衣人们立马像逃命般的冲出了房间。

还说自己不在想利威尔，明明就是一直在想想了一整天嘛！还不承认？真是死鸭子嘴硬…当然啦这种事只敢自己想想，哦哟我的屁股好痛，少主也太狠了吧？年纪轻轻就这么狠，今后肯定又是个厉害角色，哎呦我都侍奉点什么人啊我？少主我看你死要面子活受罪，我看你怎么追回利威尔！这样想着，这名黑衣人揉了揉摔痛的屁股，走了出去。

“啊…好烦人，该死的，给我好死不死提什么利威尔？”说着坐躺在沙发上，一只手搭在额头上希望缓解一下烦躁的心情。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！烦死了！”艾伦猛地一下从沙发上坐了起来，“我上次有和他说过不要来找我的吧？靠！他那副清冷的样子绝对不会来找我的啊！哎呀我怎么把他和其他女人混为一谈了呢！诶嘿那我现在去找他我的脸不就丢大了？怎么办怎么办？”说着急得在房间里转圈圈。

“少…少主！”正在纠结要不要去找利威尔的艾伦被突然闯进来的黑衣人打断了思路，不禁有些愠怒。“怎么了？发生什么事了，这么慌慌张张？”

“不好了少主！我们的货物刚刚被一个叫法兰的男人截走了！”好不容易喘了口气的黑衣人禀报道。

“啊…真有趣…好久没有活动过筋骨了呢，最近安静得我都闷得慌啊。去，安排人手，把我们的货物抢回来，顺便…好好慰问一下这个法兰。”

“是！少主！”

刚刚和埃尔文请好假回家的利威尔，刚走出酒吧没多少路，迎面便跑来一个浑身是血的男人，“请…请让一下！”说着脚下一阵无力倒在了利威尔的身上。  
“啧！脏死了！喂！起来！”利威尔说着猛地揪起对方的头发，逼他和自己对视。

“法兰？”看到男子面容的利威尔不禁惊讶地叫出了声。

“利威尔…大哥？”

“你怎么会在这儿，怎么回事，怎么弄的满身是血？”  
“咳咳…说来话长，有人追杀我，我们先去隐蔽一点的地方吧。”

“到底怎么回事？”

“我截了黑帮的一批货物，现在在被他们追杀。”

“黑帮？我不是和你说过了别再干这行了吗？”

“呵，你说不干就不干了，当初要干的也是你，中途说退出的也是你，我们从来都没有选择的权利，不是吗，利威尔？”

“是…当初的确是我对不起你们，但是做这一行实在是太危险了。”

“呵，危险？那么你当初怎么就不考虑我们做这个是不是危险呢？现在说这个还有什么用？别开玩笑了利威尔，你分明就是想找回前世为你而死的那个小鬼吧？谈什么危险？我们对于你来说是什么？所有人的性命都比不上那个小鬼吗！”

听到法兰说到艾伦的利威尔不禁一怔，猛地睁大了双眼。

“你说啊利威尔，你告诉我啊！”说着法兰不顾身上的伤，揪起利威尔的领口大声质问道。

“找到他了！在自由之翼酒吧旁的一个巷子里！”耳边突然又想起黑衣人的声音，法兰不禁感到一阵后背发凉。

“你先站在我身后。”

“臭小子，终于找到你了，快把我们的东西还回来，或许还能留你一条性命！”

“呵，我才不会还给你们！”

“哟呵，敬酒不吃吃罚酒了是吧？兄弟们，给我上！”

“等等！要想打他，先过我这关再说！”

“你他妈又是哪根葱？”诶等等，这个人怎么看着这么眼熟呢！“你是不是利威尔？”黑衣人试探性地问了一句。

“嘁，是又怎样，怎么了，渣滓？”

哎呦这不是少主心心念念的人吗？要是得罪了他那还了得？

“利威尔先生啊，这件事和您没关系，我们就抓他一个人而已，还是别波及到您了。”

“哦，是吗？那我要是说这件事我管定了呢？猪猡？”利威尔说着撸起袖子，一副时刻准备打架的样子。

“啊…那就算是您也没办法了，少主命令我们绝对要拿回货物。”

“好啊，那就来试试啊。”

“我有说让你们试了吗？”只见艾伦迈着稳健的步伐一步一步地走了过来，金黄色的眸子半眯着，却自始至终没有离开过利威尔的脸。

“没想到这么快就又见面了啊，利威尔。”艾伦轻笑着走到利威尔身前，暧昧地抚了抚他的脸颊。

利威尔皱了皱眉，猛地一下拍开了艾伦的手，冷笑道：“的确没想到啊，不过，说别再见面的，是耶格尔先生你吧？”

嘁！又是耶格尔先生！听到这个称呼的艾伦不禁敛起了笑意，金黄色的眸子里翻涌着隐含的怒气，却又强装镇定。

“那么利威尔，他是你什么人？要这么保护他？在我看来，你不是一个爱多管闲事的人吧利威尔？”  
“啊…的确。”

“那好，你明白的吧利威尔，就算你现在救下了他，按照我的能力，随时随地都能弄死他，就像踩死一只蚂蚁那样容易。”

利威尔看着艾伦看中的戏谑，眼神不禁暗了暗，“那么，你想要什么呢？耶格尔先生？”

“啊…我的利威尔果然聪明。”说着艾伦又抚上利威尔的嘴唇，轻轻地按压着。

“我想要你。”


	4. Chapter 4

“这里便是我入住的酒店，不用拘束，随便坐。”说着艾伦便将外套脱下随意地扔在沙发上，径直走向吧台为自己倒了一杯Sassicaia。

“你倒是很偏爱Sassicaia嘛？”利威尔也并不客气，转身便将自己丢入一旁的沙发，松了松领带，两只手随意地搭在沙发上。

“啊…是呢，是我喜欢的味道。利威尔你要不要也喝一杯？”说着便倒了一杯走向利威尔。

利威尔接过艾伦递过来的酒杯，看着那杯中如同宝石般鲜红的颜色，晃了晃，放近嘴边轻呡了口，“怎么样？”艾伦看到利威尔终于喝了口，兴奋地问道。

“啊…还不赖。”利威尔看着艾伦金黄色眼眸中透露出的难以掩饰的兴奋之情，不免有些晃了神。

意识到自己有些失态，却又说不清道不明那种希望自己喜欢的东西他也能喜欢，希望他能接受自己的一切，希望得到他的肯定的感情是从何而来，艾伦便端起酒杯猛喝了一口酒想要掩饰自己的不安。

“啊…想不到作为黑社会老大的耶格尔先生，竟是住在酒店之中，实在让我有些意外。”利威尔晃了晃杯中的酒，不禁调侃道。

“若是利威尔你想要更好的住处，尽管提，无论什么，我都会满足你。”说着便又起身走到利威尔面前，轻抚上自己肖想已久的粉嫩唇瓣，“只不过，你的这张嘴没有下面的那张嘴乖呢，说过很多次了吧，利威尔，叫我艾伦。”

利威尔看着艾伦不断按压自己唇瓣作乱的手，便一口咬住他的手指，抬眼瞪着他。

“嘶…真是一只小野猫呢，不过，我喜欢。”如此说着利威尔竟是更用力地咬着艾伦的手指，似是要将它咬断一般。

“利威尔，你明白的吧？弄清楚现在你的身份和义务是什么。按照我的能力，随便便能决定他的生死，这仅仅只在我的一念之间。这一念之差，便是由你利威尔来决定了。”

“你这是什么意思？”

“我的意思你还不明白吗？”艾伦将嘴凑到利威尔的耳边，轻声说道，“就是用你的身体来取悦我，做的好了，我便放过你那个朋友。不好的话，你明白的吧，利威尔。”说着便轻咬了下利威尔的耳朵。

“唔…啊……你这个…混蛋。”利威尔像是被电流经过了全身，身体不由抖动了一下。

“这里是你的敏感点吗？啊…真可爱。”说着艾伦轻笑着舔了舔嘴唇，表情像是恶作剧成功的孩子一样狡猾。

“该怎么做，我想利威尔你比我更清楚吧？服侍过这么多男人不该不知道怎么取悦男人吧？嗯？”艾伦将手轻轻抚过利威尔的眉，抚过那双冷漠但又像是带着点儿情的眼眸，抚过他英挺的鼻，抚过他的脸颊，这些都吊着艾伦的胃口，挂在他的心尖上晃荡。他抚着抚着便又抚上他那柔软的唇瓣，用手指轻轻勾勒出它的轮廓，再一点一点慢慢按压。他深知这唇瓣的滋味有多美味甘甜，尝过一次后就像是吸食罂粟一样无法自拔。

利威尔在听到艾伦轻视他的话语后不禁眸色一暗，却又一晃而过，在艾伦再看向他的时候，便已经换上一副神态自若的神情。

“的确很熟练呢，”利威尔轻笑了声说道，“你不是应该知道的么，艾伦？”

明明是自己这样说他的，而他也正是顺着自己的意思去了，可是怎么就这么不爽呢？艾伦想着不免有些烦躁。

“啊…那你现在就让我再见识见识，你的本事啊。”说着便直起身，将利威尔的头按向自己的胯间。

利威尔被这突如起来的一按弄的有些不知所措，不免慌乱地瞪大了双眼。

“怎么，不行了？”艾伦轻笑了声望着他，眼里尽是不屑。

“当然不会。”说着利威尔抬眼看着他，灰蓝色的眼眸里带着勾人的媚，那眼神刺激得艾伦下身不禁涨大一圈，支起了一个帐篷。利威尔笑着将头凑过去，用嘴拉开艾伦的裤链，叼出那根曾将他干得欲仙欲死的硕大。

第一次看到他，看到他那小巧柔软的嘴唇，就曾想过，如果那张嘴含着自己的肉棒，一点一点地吮吸，会是什么样子。可能他的眼中会逼出泪水，无法全部吞入，两根小巧的眉毛蹙成委屈的样子，眼中带着求饶望着你。他白皙的双手拢住根部，随着在嘴中抽插的频率，生涩地讨好着自己。

利威尔握住已经半勃的性器，一只手扶着柱身，用舌尖在他那硕大饱满的龟头上舔了舔。他满意地听到了男人倒吸了一口冷气。于是他缓缓含入硕大的龟头，把口腔塞得满满的。他把龟头吸得滋滋作响，像是品尝什么人间美味似的，舌尖时不时地划过铃口，引来男人一阵轻颤。巨大的阳具使他无法全部含入，只能用手配合着套弄着茎身，慢慢感觉到男人的性器在他的抚慰下越发的坚挺，便一个狠心将肉棒含到更为深入的地方，意料之中地听到了男人发出了一声急促的低喘。然而利威尔并不想就此放过他，他忍着干呕的冲动，将肉棒含入喉咙的深处。多余的口水随着柱身缓缓滑落，滴落在他抚着柱身的手上，更方便他套弄茎身。

“嗯…哈……利威尔…你这个…骚货…嗯…要射了…”说着一阵低吼，将白浊的精液尽数射进了利威尔的嘴里。

“唔…嗯…”塞满他整个口腔的肉棒和不断喷射的浓稠精液让利威尔根本说不出话来，只能断断续续地发出些许呻吟。

终于射完精的艾伦缓缓抽出自己的肉棒，看着被自己射得满嘴精液的利威尔，像是品尝什么人间美味般吞咽着自己的精液，那多余的液体顺着他嘴角缓缓流下，顺着他白嫩的脖子，滴落在他白皙精致的锁骨上。

艾伦不禁被眼前的这番景象刺激得刚疲软下去的肉棒又缓缓挺立起来，用手刮起利威尔嘴边多余的精液，说道：“怎么，就这么好吃吗？”

“啊…还不赖。”

“骚货。”说着猛地拽起利威尔跨坐在自己身上，“今天既然是你取悦我，那你主动，想要，就自己动。”

利威尔看着眼前男人那副志在必得的神情，不免有些难堪地咬紧了下唇，带着些许怨气瞪了他一眼。

“别咬嘴唇，”说着艾伦便抬手抚了抚他的唇瓣，“等等下面那张嘴给我咬紧点就行了。”啊…这个该死的混蛋。

利威尔在帮艾伦口交的时候后穴早就湿了个够。他扶着艾伦的柱身，对准自己的穴口缓缓地坐了下去。

艾伦看着他闭着双眼，因为无法含入自己的巨大而轻蹙着眉，又因为这个动作而微仰起头，脖颈形成了优美的弧线。

想干他。

想疯狂地干他。

想把他干到腿都合不拢。

想在他后穴里射满自己的精液。

想看到他被干的委屈地哭出声来向自己求饶。

想看到他一瘸一拐地扶着墙走路。

想看到精液从他被干到合不拢的后穴中顺着大腿滴落下来。

想让他的后穴从此只记住自己的形状。

想要他。

想要他成为自己的人。

如此想着便付诸于行动，艾伦猛地一抬腰，那尚不能含入的地方“噗呲”一声便插了进去。引来利威尔“啊…”地一声浪叫。还没等利威尔适应下来，艾伦便双手握住他纤细的腰肢，大开大合地操干起来。

“唔…嗯……你这个…说话不算话的……混蛋…嗯…不是说…我主动吗…啊！”艾伦凭着记忆搜寻着利威尔的敏感点，突地在一个突起的地方猛地一顶，利威尔的声音也因此变了调。

“我现在反悔了，不行吗？哦？是这里啊？”说着艾伦坏笑了一下，按住他的细腰，飞快地向上挺动胯部死命抽插着淫水飞溅的肉穴。巨大的肉棒就这样活生生地从小穴中抽出，只剩一个龟头在肠道内，然后又一口气全部插回到肠道里。巨大的刺激激得利威尔一时间说不出话来，双眼失焦，任凭口涎无法控制地从嘴角滑落。双手虚虚地搭在艾伦的肩上，迎合着身下人无情地撞击。

“啊…啊……啊…不行了…太…激烈了…慢…慢一点…”

“慢一点行吗？能满足你这淫荡的身子么？”说着便更为凶狠地大力操干着，利威尔被干的不管不顾地大声浪叫着，嗓子都喊哑了，身下人的撞击却没有丝毫地减弱。

那双白嫩圆滑的臀部被艾伦揉捏得发红变形，更不用说他那被无止尽抽插着的红肿不堪的穴口了。肉棒不知疲倦地翻搅着小穴，带出一股股透明的肠液使两人的交合处更加淫靡不堪。

利威尔早就被干得说不出话来，嘴里只能发出些许呜咽的呻吟声，断断续续地说不出完整的话来。“艾伦……够了…不要了……求你…呜…”利威尔的声音明显带上了哭腔，语气里尽是求饶。他靠在艾伦肩上，双手耷拉在两侧，生理泪水不停地从眼眶中滴落下来，沾湿了艾伦的衬衫。

“这就受不了了？嗯？其他男人上你的时候你也是这个样子？”艾伦舔咬着利威尔的耳朵，轻声问道。

“唔……嗯…不…不是的…”

“那是怎样的？嗯？说说看？”说着艾伦便开始专攻拿一处敏感点，每每顶到后再狠狠碾过去。

“唔…哈……啊…不要了…够了…艾伦…求你……哈…饶了我吧。”利威尔终于再也受不了这场性爱的折磨，低声求饶道。

“那你答应我，从今以后不准再找其他男人，这后穴只能被我一个人干，只能记住我的形状。明白了吗？嗯？”说着便又恶意朝那一点顶了一下。

“啊！我知道了…嗯…”利威尔此时根本听不清楚艾伦在讲些什么，只能一个劲地答应。

“真乖。”听到想要的答案的艾伦开心地在利威尔嘴上轻啄一口，进行了最后的冲刺。

“舒服吗？利威尔？”

“唔……嗯…啊……艾伦的肉棒好大好硬…好舒服…啊……”

“就是因为够大够硬，才满足得了你这个小骚货。”

说着掐着利威尔的腰，狠命地抽插开来，“哦…要射了…全射在你里面好不好？”

“射吧…嗯…全都射给我…啊…”

“利威尔…嗯…利威尔…我的…我的…”

终于利威尔在不碰前面的情况下射了出来，艾伦在抽插数百下后也将滚烫的精液射进了利威尔的后穴。这场酣畅淋漓而又持久的性爱使得利威尔终是体力不济晕了过去。

艾伦看着倒在怀里的利威尔，拨开他湿乱的黑发，轻轻吻了吻他光洁的额头。

在他耳畔轻喃道：“利威尔，陪在我身边。”


	5. Chapter 5

清晨，黑夜正在渐渐隐去，当第一缕阳光射穿薄雾，城市便迎来了一个美好温馨的晨。破晓的晨光笼罩着沉睡的生灵，正一点一点地唤醒他们。

阳光透过未拉严实的窗帘的缝隙，洒在了睡梦中的人的脸上，一向睡眠较浅的利威尔难耐这刺眼的光线，不禁嘤咛一声，缓缓睁开了双眼。

“嘶…”醒转的那一刻痛觉也跟着醒来，利威尔感觉自己的身体仿佛是被拆过后重新组装了一遍，身体的每一处都叫嚣着疼痛。

“靠！我昨天干什么去了？睡了火车轨道了？啧！”利威尔皱着眉头，烦躁地想动动身子，这才发现被人紧紧地抱在怀里。

昨日的记忆像潮水般涌进利威尔的脑海，后背胸膛的温度清晰地告诉他这不是一场梦。

“啊…该死，又他妈上了那小鬼的床。”

感觉到背后的人并没有醒转的趋势，利威尔小心翼翼地挪动着酸痛的身子，企图逃离他的桎梏，却不想引来更为大力的怀抱。

“我的…我的…”熟睡中的艾伦并不知道此时的利威尔想要干什么，仅是凭着本能紧抱着怀里的人儿。

“靠！死小鬼，哪来的这么大的力气，我快要被你勒死了！”说着利威尔气愤地拍打着艾伦箍在他腰间的双手。

手上传来的痛感迫使艾伦缓慢地睁开双眼，始作俑者正在他怀里像只炸毛了的猫一样扭动着拍打着他的手臂。

艾伦使坏般地将利威尔更近的贴住自己的胸膛，将头埋在利威尔的肩窝，暧昧地说道：“怎么了利威尔，一大清早就想要了？嗯？”说着极具色情地舔了舔他的耳朵，惹得利威尔一阵轻颤。

“混蛋…快点放开我！”艾伦的动作不禁让利威尔耳尖红了一片，更为大力地想要摆脱他的怀抱。

“放开你？一大清早你就这么诱惑我，还想让我放过你？你不知道清晨是男人最为脆弱的时候吗？”

利威尔果真感到一根又硬又烫的大家伙顶在股间，立马停止了扭动。

“你这个该死的混蛋！”

“啊…我混蛋，那还不是要怪你自己勾引我？嗯？”说着用胯部顶了一下利威尔。

“嗯…”利威尔被刺激地发出一声呻吟，在听到自己甜腻的声音后立马咬紧了嘴唇，生怕再吐露出别的羞耻的声音。

“看，还说不是你在引诱我？”艾伦轻笑着，用下身缓缓摩擦着利威尔的股缝。

“嗯…啊…不要…”利威尔再也忍不住，难耐地呻吟出声。

“不要？不要什么？”艾伦抱着利威尔猛地将他转过身来面对着自己。

“呀！”突如其来的动作惊地利威尔叫出了声。

利威尔灰蓝色的眸子因为艾伦的挑逗而蒙上了一层水雾，白皙的双颊染上了两片绯红，看得艾伦心头一颤，一把将人压在身下攫住双唇开始攻城略池。

“唔…嗯……”被堵住双唇的利威尔不停地拍打着艾伦的后背，嘴里只能吐露出些许破碎的音节。

艾伦的舌头灵活地在利威尔的口腔内游走，划过他口腔内的每一处软肉，最后勾住他的舌头一起纠缠共舞。

利威尔被艾伦吻得七荤八素的，原先拍打着艾伦的手无力地攀在他的双肩上，承受他激烈的吻。

过了好久艾伦终于放过了利威尔，双唇分离之际还被扯出一条暧昧的银丝。重获呼吸的利威尔大口大口地呼吸着空气，双眼迷离，嘴唇早已被蹂躏地红肿不堪。

“这就是你引诱我的代价，利威尔。”艾伦轻笑着，望着身下迷离的人儿。

好半天利威尔才找回自己的声音，“该死的混蛋…”

“啊…利威尔你不知道打是亲骂是爱吗？你就这么爱我？当然啦如果你想大清早来一发的话我是没什么意见。相反，我还很乐意奉陪。”

看着眼前带着坏笑的艾伦，利威尔咬了咬牙，狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

啊…早就不是了啊，那个可爱的艾伦，无数次对自己哭着告白的艾伦，无数次对自己说着喜欢的艾伦，傻乎乎地一直跟在自己身后的艾伦，早就不在了啊。利威尔想着，不禁有些伤感地别过头去。

虽说艾伦现在的的确确很想把利威尔压在身下干个爽，但他也深知昨天无节制地做了一晚上，抱他去浴室清理的时候看到他因过度使用而红肿的穴口不免有些心疼。

“算了，今天就先放过你，反正你以后有的是机会慢慢补偿我。”说着艾伦轻啄了一下利威尔红肿的唇瓣，走进了浴室。

看着放过自己的艾伦利威尔不免有些疑惑，以前不都是提枪就干的么，今天这是怎么了，转性了？听着浴室传来的哗哗的水声利威尔一个人开始陷入无止境的猜想中以至于艾伦出来都没发现。

“在想什么呢，这么入神。”艾伦只在下身围了条浴巾，擦着滴水的头发，坐在了床边。

“没…没想什么…”被艾伦突然的问话弄的有些不知所措，利威尔逃避似的别过头去。

艾伦看着他的这副模样，捏住他的下巴迫使他正视自己，“利威尔，我不管你以前是怎样，也不管你有过多少男人或女人，从现在开始，我要你留在我身边，你是我的。我不说结束，就永远都不能结束，听明白了吗？”  
利威尔听着艾伦像是宣誓着主权的话语，望着他金黄色的瞳孔，那双眸子似是有着魔力，总也能将他卷进去无法出来。

“啊…”利威尔不明所以地应了一声。

“真乖。”艾伦听着不免高兴地轻吻了吻利威尔光洁的额头，“太累的话就再多睡会儿，我去做饭。”

这么一说利威尔才发觉这个屋子的装潢并不是昨天去的酒店的装潢。

“这里是哪里？”

“哪里？是我家呀。好了你再睡会儿吧，做好了我再叫你。”说着艾伦帮利威尔掖了掖被角，便出去了。

现在的利威尔哪里还睡得着觉，他躺在床上眨巴着双眼望着天花板，无数个疑问在他心中飘着，解也解不开。他无法想象艾伦这几天对待他的态度反差如此大的理由是什么，在经过无数个结论的成立与推翻之后，利威尔归结为：他脑子坏掉了。嗯…一定是这样，再也找不到第二个更合适的理由了。

啊…反正他也是一时兴起罢了，既然如此，那我就陪他玩玩好了。嗯…反正，是我欠你的，艾伦。


	6. Chapter 6

艾伦端着粥再次走进房间时，利威尔依旧双眼直勾勾地盯着天花板，沉浸在自己的思绪中，并没有发现他的到来。

“今天你的思维相当活跃啊，利威尔。”艾伦说着将粥放在了床头柜上。沉浸在自己想法中的利威尔被艾伦突然的到来惊地弹了起来，被子也顺势从身上滑落下去，白皙纤瘦的身体就这样毫无保留地展现在了艾伦眼前。

赤裸劲瘦的上身带着诸多暧昧吻痕，从雪白的脖颈一直往下，就连腹部也无法幸免于难。特别是那两颗娇艳的果实，被艾伦啃咬拉扯地红肿不堪，颤颤巍巍，好像随时都会落下。那果实的周围还被狠心地留下了明显的牙印。看到这副光景的艾伦不免喉结一阵滚动，看着利威尔布满全身的吻痕，不禁有些心疼起来，自责昨晚要他要得太狠，嘴上却少不了的调笑道：“你看看你现在这副样子，还说不是在勾引我？”利威尔不明所以地看了艾伦一眼，望见他眼中的戏谑，不免低头一看，这才发现自己赤裸裸地展现在男人面前。不免红了耳尖，猛地拉起被子盖住上身。

“变态！”利威尔羞得狠狠瞪了艾伦一眼。

“这有什么关系，我又不是没看过！反正，我们该做的，不该做的，都做了。你说是吧，利威尔？”说着还好死不死地凑近利威尔耳边吹了口气，惹得利威尔一阵轻颤。

“混蛋！”

“啊啦…你不是最喜欢我这个混蛋了吗？昨晚是谁骑在我身上说着还要还要，不够不够的？”艾伦看着满脸羞愤的利威尔，不禁想要好好逗他一番。

利威尔看着如此这般的艾伦，咬了咬唇，瞪了他一眼便别过头去。

“生气啦？”艾伦嬉笑着将头转过去想看利威尔的脸，无奈利威尔又别向另一边。

“呐，别生气了嘛，快吃早饭吧，我给你煮了点粥，昨天基本一整天没吃东西了吧，早上喝点粥养胃。”

“把我的衣服给我。”利威尔直接无视掉艾伦的话。

“你的衣服啊？昨天被我撕碎了啊，还怎么穿。”

意料之中地收到利威尔的一记眼刀，“我要去刷牙洗脸！你把我衣服撕碎了我穿什么啊？臭小鬼！”

“又没让你穿，你不穿不就行了，我觉得你不穿最好看。”艾伦不满地嘟囔着，看着利威尔越来越冷的眼神，艾伦不禁打了一个寒战。

“好好好，我知道了，我拿我的衣服给你穿好吧？”说着艾伦从衣柜里找了件白衬衫，“一时间我也找不到合适的，你就先将就着穿吧。”

利威尔拿过衬衫后麻利地套上，翻身就想下床，却不料脚刚沾地便一软，险些摔倒。好在艾伦眼疾手快，一把托住了他，利威尔便顺势倒在了艾伦怀里。

“一大早就投怀送抱啊，利威尔？”

“还不是因为你这个臭小鬼昨天不知节制地做！搞得我他妈现在腰都是软的！”

“那还不是怪你诱惑我，不然我怎么会这么不知节制呢？”

“你他妈还有理了啊死小鬼！”

“腰软了嘛就直说，逞什么强。”说着猛地打横抱起利威尔，向卫生间走去。

被艾伦突如其来的动作弄得有点懵的利威尔，过了好一会儿才回过神来，“靠！你他妈放我下去！别把我当女人！”说着不停地蹬着两条细白的腿。

“别乱动，还是说你想让我在卫生间要了你？”艾伦目光灼灼地看着他，利威尔分明就从他金色的眸子中读出了侵略与愤怒，便别过头去不再做声。

艾伦将利威尔在洗漱台前轻轻放下，替他拿了新的牙刷，挤好牙膏递到他跟前。

想起第一次遇见艾伦时他对自己的态度，和如今他对自己的态度，那躺在床上盯着天花板时的疑问又冒了出来。利威尔盯着艾伦递来的挤好牙膏的牙刷，不禁又出了神。

“怎么，累得连手也抬不起来了？要不我来帮你刷？”艾伦又恢复了嬉笑的状态，仿佛刚刚那个充满侵略性瞪着利威尔的人另有其人似的。

“不用，我自己来好了。”利威尔回了回神，一把抢过牙刷开始刷起来。可是他显然不在状态，他心中隐藏的小九九让他的动作变得异常地漫不经心。

终于在一切都洗漱完毕后，艾伦又将他小心翼翼地抱回了床上。

“嗯，现在粥的温度正好，可以喝了。”说着艾伦端起放在床头柜上的粥，舀了一勺递到利威尔的嘴边。这次利威尔倒是听话地没有拒绝，一口一口地喝着艾伦递给他的粥。

“好喝吗？”艾伦看着嘴里鼓鼓囊囊忙着吞咽的利威尔，不禁问道。

“你…做的？”

“怎么，不可以吗？”

“啊…就是没想到你这种身份的人还会做饭。”

“你当我是谁啊，衣来伸手饭来张口的少爷吗？那我早就不知道死了多少回了。”艾伦听着利威尔怀疑的语气不禁感到好笑。

“唔…还不赖。”利威尔含糊地说着。

“我已经替你向酒吧请了一礼拜假，这几天你都可以好好休息不用去上班了。”

“哈？！我说你，干嘛随随便便替别人做决定啊！”

“为什么不能？反正你是我的，你的事自然就是我的事，我想怎样都随便吧。”

“谁是你的啊！鬼才是你的！”利威尔不免头疼地捏了捏鼻梁，“你是和谁请的假？”

“就是我第一次见到你时和你一起工作的那个服务生啊。”

“……”果然是韩吉…听到这个的利威尔不免更头疼了，他几乎可以想像得出在她得知自己请假的那一刹那眼中放出的光。

“我觉得那个女服务生很亲切啊，我去帮你请假的时候，她就一直朝着我笑。”

“那是因为你根本就不了解她…”利威尔烦躁地挠了挠头，鬼知道这个该死的臭四眼和埃尔文添油加醋地说了些什么，明天还是自己去说清楚好了。

“我说你啊…”利威尔感到下巴被人猛地抬了起来，惊慌失措之余对上了那双金色的眸子，“在我这里还敢想着其他人，胆子越来越大了啊，利威尔，嗯？”

那原先温暖如蜜的金色眸子再一次消失无踪，利威尔都开始混乱起来了，他不知道哪一个才是真的艾伦，或者这两个都不是艾伦。

“你明白的吧，利威尔，你留在这里的原因，又或者你根本就不在意法兰的死活？”

“啊…我知道了。”利威尔的眼神暗了暗，别过头去，“如你所愿，我会一直呆在这里的，直到你玩腻的那一天。”


	7. Chapter 7

艾伦听着利威尔说的话，不禁烦躁地皱起了眉头。

嘁，这种很有自知之明的话，明明应该听着很高兴不是吗？那么现在这种该死的不爽感又是怎么回事？

“你明白那是最好，别忘了我们之间的约定，在我玩腻你之前，别想逃走。”艾伦扳过利威尔的脸，迫使他正视自己，微笑着说着口不对心的话，极力掩饰着自己内心的不安和焦躁。

“啊…我知道。”利威尔抬头望着艾伦金黄色的眸子，那里面早就没有了原先的温柔和宠溺，强烈的占有感和侵略性透过那双好看的金色瞳孔一点一点慢慢地溢出来。

利威尔咬了咬唇，难堪地别过头去。是啊，我早就该知道了，从一开始就知道的，在这场游戏里，我该扮演一个什么样的角色。你在期望点什么啊，利威尔，明明心里比谁都明白吧，那样溺死人的温柔，它早就不属于你了。

利威尔如是想着，慢慢地撇过头来，像往常一样，回了艾伦一个满不在乎的微笑，“我知道的啊，这个情人的角色，我会扮演地相当好的，保证让您满意，耶格尔先生，哦不，是艾伦。”说着利威尔暧昧地抚上艾伦近在咫尺的脸庞，轻巧地像在谈论着今天的天气，仿佛刚刚那个一脸难堪的另有其人似的。

嘁，又是这个表情，又是这个满不在乎的语气，艾伦不悦地咬了咬牙，金色的眸子里的怒气翻涌着，好似下一秒就要溢出。却又故作镇定，笑着说道：“好啊，那就让我看看你高超的演技吧，利威尔。”说着抓起利威尔抚在自己脸庞上的手，猛地向外甩去。

浑身酸软的利威尔哪里经得起他这样的折腾，整个人被那一股力量带着撞上床头柜，撞翻了摆在床头柜上的那碗热粥。碗带着粥摔在了地板上，“砰”地一声摔成了碎片。

利威尔望着地上摔得一片狼藉的碗，想起自己几个小时前带有一丝期待的心，也随着这个一起摔成了无数的碎片。

也好啊，这样才好。

这样我才不会有那些蠢得要死的狗屁期待之心。

利威尔艰难地撑起酸的发软的身子，撞上床头柜的手肘泛起一片乌青，在他白皙肤色上格外显眼。

艾伦看着如此这般的利威尔，不免有些心疼，责怪自己刚刚一气之下用力太猛，却又拉不下脸来伸出手去扶他，便走了出去。

看着艾伦走后，利威尔慢慢抱住自己的双腿，将头埋在膝间。

“啊…真累啊，休息会儿吧…”

利威尔是被一阵窸窸窣窣的打扫声吵醒的，“啧，怎么就睡过去了。”抬头便看到眼前一个陌生女人的脸。

“您好，利威尔先生，我是少主派来特地服侍您的，您有什么需要尽管和我说。”女仆看着利威尔醒了过来，弯下腰恭敬地说道。

“没什么需要的，我不习惯有人服侍，你走吧。”

“可是…这是少主的吩咐…”女仆不禁面露难色。

“他也不会有这种空闲来管这档子事，你不说我不说没人知道。”利威尔说着想翻身下床，却又想起来如今浑身上下只穿了一件艾伦的白衬衫，便将被子往身上裹了裹。

“那万一少主怪罪下来…”

“你把事情全推到我一个人身上来就好了，好了你走吧。”

“是…”女仆还想再说什么，看到利威尔不耐烦的脸色，便也不再多说，拿起打扫工具离开了。

看到女仆走后利威尔才翻身下床，腿还是软得打颤，只能扶着墙一步一步慢慢地挪着。

“喉咙好干…啧…头也好晕…”利威尔扶着脑袋用力甩了甩，终于还是支撑不住倒了下去。

此时的艾伦坐在办公桌前，撑着脑袋看着面前堆积如山的文件，却一个字也没看进去。想着早上利威尔手肘上的乌青，不禁烦躁地挠了挠头，刚打算把派去的女仆找来问问他的情况，不料又被打断。

“少主！”

“进来！”被打断的艾伦显然烦躁不已，语气也极为不悦起来，“说吧，什么事？”

“少主，那个叫法兰的想要见你。”

艾伦不免有些惊讶，随即轻笑出声，“好啊，不等我去找他，他倒是自己找上门来了，让他进来。”

“是！”

“法兰是吧？”艾伦把玩着手中的资料，看都不看面前的人一眼。

“是。”看着艾伦漫不经心的态度，法兰不禁暗暗咬了咬牙。

“那么，法兰先生，请问你找我有什么事吗？”艾伦终于愿意从“繁重”的资料中抬起头，戏谑地看了法兰一眼。

“我来找你是为了什么，耶格尔先生怕是比谁都清楚吧？”

“哦？是吗？你不说，我怎么知道呢？”艾伦挑眉望着法兰，眼里满是挑衅。

“你把利威尔怎么了！”法兰终于按耐不住，吼了出来。

“嘁！”看着法兰满脸担忧利威尔的神色，艾伦不免更加烦躁起来。

“他和你是什么关系啊？你要这么护着他？”强压着内心的不悦，艾伦轻笑着问道。

看着艾伦不断变化的脸色，法兰像是发现了新大陆似的，笑了笑，缓缓说道：“什么关系？那当然是…说不清也道不明的亲密关系。”看到艾伦果然铁青下来的脸色法兰不禁得趣地挑了挑眉。

“我说，耶格尔先生，你最好给我好好待他，不然吧，我会做出什么事情我也不知道。”法兰一字一句地说着。

“你还能对我怎么样？”艾伦不屑地瞥了他一眼。

“千万别轻视任何一个人，耶格尔先生。一个人的潜能，总是无限大的。”说着法兰向艾伦笑了笑，离开了。

“靠！”待法兰离开，艾伦猛地将桌上的资料一把推到地上。

本来想着去询问女仆利威尔情况的艾伦，径直向利威尔的房间走去。

“砰”地一声打开了房门，刚想说什么，看到床上并没有那个娇小的身影，不免心跳漏了一拍。

“利威尔？”艾伦试探性地叫了一声，语气也缓和了不少。

“利威尔？”没听到应答的艾伦不免心慌起来。

厕所里没有，床上也没有。刚转过身准备出去寻找的艾伦就看到了躺在地上晕过去的利威尔。

“利威尔！”艾伦半抱起躺在地上的利威尔，轻轻拍了拍他的脸，“利威尔？你怎么了？你醒醒啊！”利威尔一声不吭地反应让艾伦更加惊慌失措起来。

猛地打横抱起利威尔，冲出房门，大喊道：“医生，给我找医生过来！”

闻声而来的保镖们看到这副光景不免手足无措起来。

“看什么看！我他妈叫你去找医生你没听见啊！”

“啊！是！少主！”说着保镖们纷纷退了下去。

艾伦将利威尔轻轻放躺在床上，为他掖了掖被子，看着他脸上不自然的潮红，轻抚了抚他的额头，“嘶…真烫！生病了不会说一声吗！”说着突然想起了什么似的，喊来了那个照顾利威尔的女仆。

“少…少主…”女仆在得知利威尔晕倒在房的事情以后就坐立难安起来，却还是难逃这一劫。

“我有说过让你好好照顾他的吧。”

“是…少…少主说过…”女仆战战兢兢地回答道。

“那他为什么会倒在房间里无人问津呢？”

“是…是利威尔先生说他不习惯被人服侍，硬把我赶出去的。”

“到底我是你少主还是他是你少主？你听谁的话？”艾伦忍不住大吼起来。

“是…是少主您…听您的话…”女仆被他这突然得一吼吓得哭了出来。

“好了我这里也不收不听话的仆人，你滚吧。”

“不…不要啊少主！求求您，求求您不要赶我走…少主！”女仆听着猛地跪在地上抱着艾伦的腿苦苦哀求道。

“在我没改变主意之前给我滚，我不想杀女人。”说着艾伦猛地甩开女仆的手。

“来人，把她给我带下去。”

“是！少主！”

“医生，他怎么样了？”

“他只是这些天太过劳累而引起的发烧，没什么大碍，只要让他好好休息一下就好了。”

“好的医生。”

“啊…还有，他现在的身子挺虚弱的，所以尽量不要让他进行太激烈的运动。”

“好的明白了。”

艾伦坐在床边静静地望着利威尔的脸，利威尔到现在还是没有醒过来。

手不自觉地轻抚上利威尔白皙的脸颊，“呐，利威尔，你说，我要拿你怎么办才好？”


	8. Chapter 8

嗯…头好疼…嘶…腰也好疼…啧…浑身疼…我昨天到底经历了什么？又去睡火车轨道了？

啊…眼皮好重啊…

“嗯…”睡在床上的利威尔不适地嘤咛了一声，蹙起了好看的眉头。

缓缓睁开了双眼，看着趴在自己床边熟睡的艾伦，利威尔眨了眨眼努力想回忆起昨天发生的事。

嗯…我记得昨天好像是和艾伦吵架了，在他走之后不久突然进来一个说要来服侍我的女仆，然后我把她赶走了，再后来我好像是要去厕所，结果呢？记忆在这里中断了？我不会…晕过去了吧？

尝试着抬起酸软的手臂想要摸一摸额头，却不料惊动了本就睡得不深的艾伦。

睁开睡眼惺忪的眸子，抬头便望见利威尔也怔怔地望着他。一时间竟不知道说什么好，气氛不免有些尴尬起来。

“那个…你怎么会睡在这里？我是不是晕过去了？”不忍尴尬的利威尔首先打破了沉默。

像是突然意识到什么似的，艾伦“腾”地一下从椅子上弹起来，俯下身便直接用额头抵着利威尔的额头试探了下温度。

利威尔被艾伦突如其来的动作吓得一愣，等反应过来不由得“刷”地一下红了脸。

“喂，你干嘛！”像是为了掩饰自己的不安，利威尔质问道。

“你说我干嘛？你还好意思说？昨天是谁晕倒在地上的？还把我给你安排的女仆赶出去了，要不是我来找你你就打算在地上躺一天？万一出事了怎么办啊？还好只是发烧，要是更加严重怎么办啊？”艾伦一听利威尔这样说话就来气，便把肚子里的苦水一股脑儿全倒了出来。

利威尔被他这一连串的质问吓得愣在当场，不知道说什么好。艾伦看着利威尔惊吓的表情，方才知道刚刚说话说得太急，便也噤了声。

“我只是不习惯有人服侍我罢了。我习惯一个人。”过了许久，利威尔才吐出这一句话来。

“所以你就有理由发着烧躺在地板上了是吧？”

“诶对了，那个服侍我的女仆呢？”利威尔看着艾伦一脸火大的表情，试图转移开话题。

“我让她走了。”

“什么？你干嘛让她走？我不是和你说了吗是我不习惯被人服侍，是我把她赶走的，关她什么事，你好端端把人家踢了干什么？”

“诶我说，利威尔你怎么一醒过来就问其他人的事啊？你怎么一提其他人的事你就这么来劲呢？你怎么不问问你昨天发烧发到多少度了发到什么程度了什么时候才退烧了的？”说着艾伦一气之下便甩门出去了。

啧，这小鬼今天话格外的多啊。

“去他妈的利威尔，我是脑子有毛病才去关心他，都发烧发成那样了，还去在意别人怎么样了？他以为他圣母玛利亚啊？靠！我他妈再去关心他我就是智障！”说着用勺子用力搅了搅锅里的粥。

“嘁！”

一旁的保镖看到自家少主呕气的模样，不禁无奈地叹了口气。

“咚咚咚…”

啧，这小鬼今天脑子有毛病？一会儿生气甩门走了，一会儿又这么礼貌还敲门了？

“进来。”

抬眼望去映入眼帘的却不是艾伦的脸，而是一个陌生男子的面孔，说他陌生好像又有一丝眼熟。

“你是？”利威尔不禁疑惑地问道。

“您好，利威尔先生！我是少主的贴身保镖。”男子鞠了一躬，恭敬地说道。

“哦…你有什么事？哦不对，我该是问你，你家少主又吩咐你办什么事？”

“不不不，您误会了，不是我家少主，只是我有事想找您。”

利威尔像是听到了一个天大的笑话一般抬头望着他，“你有事找我？我不知道我和你之间有过什么交集。”

“啊，是这样的，我只是有些事想要告诉您。说完就离开。”

利威尔低下头不再看他，默许了他的话。

“我们少主其实并不像您见到的这般样子，虽然他看上去很任性又爱生气，不过毕竟他年纪还小，就要让他担起黑社会老大这个职务也真的是难为他了。我是看着少主长大的，他是一个心地善良的孩子，却不得不接受家族这样的企业。”

利威尔拿茶杯的手顿了顿，平静地说道：“你为什么要和我说这些。”

“说老实话，像少主这样的地位，的确会有很多女人投怀送抱，有些为了做戏还不得不假装在一起。但是少主也就是当着别人的面做做戏，事实上那些女人他是一个都没有碰过的。利威尔先生，您是第一个，被少主带回家的人。”

蓝灰色的眸子剧烈地收缩了一下，随即又装作若无其事地轻笑道：“那你是不是还要说，我是他第一个上过的人？”

“利威尔先生，我看得出来，少主是很在意您的。他从来没为别人做过饭，更别说一天一夜不眠不休地在谁身边照顾了。”

“你说他一天一夜不眠不休地照顾我？”

“是啊，您不知道吗，您那天在地板上晕过去以后发了高烧，怎么样都退不下去，少主就遣散了我们所有人，自己在您身边贴身侍奉您。”

利威尔愣在当场，不再说话了。

“所以我希望您也能好好对待他，别辜负了他对您的心意。毕竟这孩子他过得太苦了。”

好不容易回过神来的利威尔摩挲着茶杯，一副若无其事的模样，“那你的意思是，让我和他在一起吗？别忘了，我和他可都是男人，这种事情传出去，对于身为黑社会老大的他也不会有什么好影响吧。”

“这自然是一个待解决的问题。但我想，互相喜欢的两个人就要在一起吧，根本不用去在意他人的眼光，否则今后是要抱憾终身的。”

“抱憾终身…么？”蓦地又想起艾伦满身是血地躺在自己怀里，却还在不停地说着喜欢你的模样，一恍神，手中的茶杯滑落下去，溅得被子上到处都是水。

“啪”地一声，门开了。只见艾伦拿着一个托盘小心翼翼地走了进来。在看到房间里的保镖后不禁不爽地皱了皱眉，“你为什么会在这儿？”

“是我让他进来的。”还不等保镖回答，利威尔便替他答道。

“你不是不喜欢别人照顾你么？”艾伦好笑地看着利威尔，像是故意要给他难堪似的戏谑地说道。

“我不小心把水打翻到床上了，想找个人进来帮忙打扫一下，有什么异议吗，耶格尔先生？”

“嘁！你先出去吧！”

“是！少主！”

“以后没有我的允许，不许进这个房间！”

“是！少主！”

“你这是不怕我再一个人晕倒在地上了？”

“我亲自照顾你，当然不怕。”

“啧，我说了不习惯别人照顾。”

“所以你就把水泼在床上？”

“我说了我不小心泼上去的！”

“我有说你故意的么？”

“啧，小鬼，别太得意忘形了。”

“天天叫我小鬼小鬼，搞得你多大似的，你也不看看你那张脸，一副高中生的模样。”

“什么？臭小鬼，你知不知道我大你多少！”

“我还真看不出你比我大。”

“你今年多大？”

“二十五。”

“我比你大十岁。”

“什么？？？”艾伦一脸不可置信地望着利威尔，像是看到了什么可怕的东西。

“看什么看，没看过三十五岁的大叔啊！”

“我还真没见过长的像你这么娇小可爱的大叔…”艾伦轻声嘟囔道。

“你说什么？”

“没…没什么。”

“啊…对了，我给你煮了粥，你喝点以后吃完药再睡会儿。虽然现在烧退了，也难保它不再复发，还是多休息休息吧。”说着艾伦拿起一旁的粥吹了吹作势要喂利威尔。

看着这一碗粥的利威尔不禁想起了刚刚保镖的话，眼眸暗了暗，没了动作。

“怎么了？还是不舒服吗？”说着艾伦放下碗抚上利威尔的额头，“咦，烧明明退了呀，还有哪里不舒服？我去帮你叫医生。”

“没有，我只是有点累了。”

“那喝完粥吃完药以后就睡会儿吧。”

“我自己喝。”看着艾伦递过来一勺吹冷的粥，利威尔不免有些尴尬地撇过头去。

“别闹利威尔，我自然是不介意用嘴喂你的。来，张嘴，啊！”

“嘁！别把我当小孩。”利威尔瞪了艾伦一眼，却也听话地一口一口喝着艾伦递来的粥。

“呐，把药吃了，吃完药就好好睡一觉。”说着扶着利威尔躺了下去，替他掖了掖被角打算离开。

“你要去哪里？”不经大脑思考的话就这么说了出来，利威尔不免觉得难堪地将脸埋到被子里去。

“怎么，舍不得我走啊？”

“我不是这个意思！我就是随便问问。”

“好啦，等你睡着以后我再走好不好？”

“我又不是要你留下来陪我的意思！”感觉自己越描越黑的利威尔羞得不再说话。

“好好好，我知道。”说着走到利威尔床边，轻轻拍了拍他，“好啦你快点睡吧。”

利威尔听着也闭上了眼睛，过了好一会儿，轻拍的动作停了下来，艾伦俯下身拨开利威尔的头发，在他光洁的额头上烙下一吻，“晚安好梦，我的利威尔。”

一直听到门被打开再关上的声音后利威尔才睁开了眼睛。此时的他根本了无睡意，两眼眨巴着望着天花板，思绪漫无目的地飘着。

啊…这又算是什么呢？谁知道呢？


	9. Chapter 9

自由之翼酒吧

“诶？今天怎么就你一个人啊韩吉？”埃尔文望了望四周，意料之外的没有看到利威尔的身影。

“奥，你说利威尔啊！”韩吉一脸坏笑地推了推眼镜，“他有事请假了呢。”

原本想询问原因的埃尔文看到这副样子的韩吉顿时闭上了嘴，“奥这样...”

“诶埃尔文！”正想离开的埃尔文被突然冲过来的韩吉拦住了去路。

“你怎么不问我原因呢？”埃尔文略显无奈地按住了她因兴奋而不断颤抖的肩膀，“我想利威尔肯定有什么急事，毕竟他从来也没请过假。”

“的确是...很着急的事情呢...”

“我会让米克来代替利威尔的工作。”看到两眼放光并开始兴奋搓手的韩吉埃尔文连忙说道。

艾伦家

喝过粥吃完药的利威尔终是抵不过困意，昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

【兵长…利威尔兵长…喜欢您…喜欢…】

【兵长…利威尔…兵长…如果有来生的话…无论多少次...我一定会…再次找到您的…到那时…您一定要…一定要…】

“艾伦！”利威尔猛地从床上弹了起来，大口地喘着气，这已经不知道是第几次被同一个噩梦惊醒，烦躁地揉了揉眉心，才发现自己早已一身冷汗。

“啧，怎么又开始了。”

“笃笃笃...”门外一阵敲门声拉回了他的思绪。

“谁？！”

“利威尔先生，您还好吗？”保镖小心翼翼地问着，生怕惊扰了里面这尊大佛。

“我没事。”想起自己是在艾伦家里，没来由地一阵心安，语气也缓和了不少。

“有什么需要请务必吩咐我们。”

“没有，谢谢。”

“那个...少主现在有事出去了，您要找他吗？”

“啧，我什么时候要找他了？”

“可是...我听到您刚刚有喊少主的名字了啊...”

“......”

“你听错了。”

“......”

利威尔掀开被子打算下床，这才发现自己身上除了一件艾伦的白衬衫什么都没穿。

“嘁，死小鬼。”

瞟了一眼四周，看到椅子上叠放整齐的衣物，看起来像是早就准备好的。想起今天还没有去过酒吧，也不知道埃尔文韩吉那里忙不忙得过来，利威尔下床草草地穿好衣服，一开门便发现门口两名站得笔直的保镖。

保镖在看到利威尔出来后更是挺了挺胸，大声喊道：“下午好！利威尔先生！”

“啧，吵死了。”利威尔不悦地蹙了蹙眉，打算绕过他俩往前走去。

“利威尔先生这是要去哪儿？”保镖说着拦住了他的去路。

“我去哪儿还需要向你们汇报吗？”

“利威尔先生，我们少主说在他回来前不允许您离开这里。”

“怎么，我的自由还要由你们这群渣滓来决定吗？”利威尔说着双手交叉抱臂，略显慵懒地倚靠在墙上。

“利威尔先生，我们也是按照命令办事，还请您多担待。”

“那就看你们，有没有本事留得住我。”说着利威尔一步一步走到保镖面前，保镖也只能跟着一步一步往后退去。“我猜，你们少主的命令应该不包含和我打架这一块吧？你说，要是我打了你，你该不该还手呢？”

“利威尔先生...您...啊！”保镖还没来得及说完，便被利威尔猛地一脚踹中小腿倒了下去。

“这个世上还没有可以拦得住我的人，听明白了吗？”

“快，赶紧通知少主！利威尔先生跑了！”

自由之翼酒吧

“哟，看看这是谁来了？”

“臭四眼，不说话没人把你当哑巴。”

“哇，利威尔，小艾伦不是帮你请了一个礼拜的假吗？怎么这么快就回来了？”

“又不是我自己请的假，再说，我不回来你一个人岂不是要忙死？”说着利威尔便拿起工作服打算往换衣间走去。

“啊啦没事的啦，”韩吉说着朝利威尔摆了摆手，“埃尔文已经安排米克来顶你的班了。”

“叮铃铃！”酒吧的大门被人从外面猛地推开，带着那门上的铃铛也随之发出一阵脆响。

“欢迎光临！诶，艾伦？”

“呐，姐姐，又见面了。”说着艾伦调皮地向她眨了眨眼。

“怎么今天有空来店里了啊？”韩吉说着不免向利威尔投了个同情的眼神，在收到利威尔那一记眼刀后立马收了回来。

“啊...家里养了只小野猫不听话，擅自跑出来了，我啊...是来把他抓回去的。”说着艾伦一步一步慢慢走到利威尔跟前，撩起他耳边一缕头发，“利威尔你说，这该怎么办啊？”

利威尔拍开艾伦那只不停作乱的手，说道：“耶格尔先生的事，我怎么会知道。”

“小野猫有点脾气是挺可爱的，但是老爱抓人可就不行了。”被拍掉手的艾伦也不恼，自顾自地说着，“你说是把它锁在家里好还是清理掉那些老是让它想往外跑的同伴们好？嗯？”

听到后半句的利威尔不免倏地睁大双眼望向艾伦，“你...”

“呐，利威尔，”艾伦凑到他耳边低声说道，“我说过的吧，你的想法决定了你朋友的生死，比如那个法兰，他的底细，我可是清楚得很呢。”

“嘁，臭小鬼，你不许动他！”说着利威尔猛地揪住艾伦的衣领，“放开少主！”站在两边的保镖立刻掏出枪指向利威尔。

“没事，你们下去。”说着艾伦不在意地摆了摆手，“可是...少主！”

“我的话也不管用了吗？”

“是！少主！”

看到利威尔反应的艾伦眸色不免暗了暗，随即又换上一副漫不经心的模样，“怎么，心疼了？”

“你到底想怎样？”

“跟我回去。”


End file.
